Unanimate Objec
"Wait, you wanted me to do '''what!?' Gross. Bungie.net Life Unanimate Objec (Pronounced Uhn-an-eh-mitt-Ohb-jeck'') is your typical user, albeit much more special than you wet noodles. He joined during the Summer of '09, but lurked much longer before that (~couple years). To be more specific, he joined 08.22.09. There are many unique stories as to how members of Bungie joined this site. Here is his: "I was in 6th grade, around the first couple weeks of school. I had gotten myself acclimated with this kid named Max (AbysmalMax) who told me about this game called "Halo 3." Now, mind you I was not ignorant of the fantastic series known as Halo, in fact, I started my love with Halo CE. I continued from there with Halo 2, and finding all the glitches in the game only by word of mouth by my brother and his friend, who worked their butts off to get the scarab gun. Anyways, I was intrigued by what Max had been telling me. I had him in 1st period, so I saw him every morning, and every morning, without fail, he'd tell me of this crazy idea called "Forge" and how you could utilize Forge to make "Infection" gametypes. Ideas raced in my head of all the amazing gamemodes you could make, and zombies?! That was a selling point. About halfway through the year, after I grew to the point of my mind bursting with Halo 3 information, we (my brother and I) got the money to buy an Xbox360. You can guess what accompanied the console. '' ''After Max and I became very close friends, he started going on and on about this forum on Bungie.net called "The Flood". He told me countless stories of the hilarity and jokes that went down. (Ed. He didn't mention the overall deprivation of human thought that accompanied it.) I hung out in the Flood for quite some time, until one day I accidentally clicked on The Community Forum. I explored this new, alien forum. I didn't like what I saw at first, but as I grew older, I realized I needed a more mature place where I could hang out. Thus, here I am today, being screwed over on my work to solving the Mail Sacks and talking about Bunleys. In Real Life Unanimate Objec recently got a job over the summer life lifeguarding. His advice? Don't do it. He's also heavy into Psychology, Computer Art, and HCI (Human Computer Interaction). His console of choice is a tie between Xbox and PC. His reasoning? "Xbox is where I met Halo, but PC has such a great catalog of games, provided my slow computer can run them." His favorite hobbies are: Video Games, Free-Running, playing Piano, and cracking TheMissingLink's puzzles. When asked his favorite videogame moment, he'd say "Summer nights Custom Games, any and all Halos. Many, many inside jokes were born on those summer nights. Those memories will always be cherised. I really hope Destiny can replicate that. It's so, so special Origin of my Username Unanimate Objec was in a bind. He had gotten the Xbox360, got Halo 3, and got the free month of Xbox Live on a Sunday before school. What he didn't have was an original username that reflected himself. He called Max for ideas. He needed something original, something people may or may not remember. So, what does Max and his brothers come up with? Unanimate Object. Unanimate didn't realize until a couple months later that A) Unanimate is a grammatical error, and B) Xbox Live only allowed 15 characters, including spaces. He never liked usernames that were crammed together, thus 'Unanimate Objec' was born. He changed his name a couple times afterwards, but reverted back to his orginal name, much to the relief of his friends. Groups The Dead Orbit BUNGLE Links of Interest My Bungie.net Profile See you starside...and in the forums.